BFFL: Bitter Frenemies For Life
by SkittlezzIdilzz
Summary: Seth and Annabelle have been rivals since birth. They battled for literally EVERYTHING. What happens when Seth phases for the first time? What hapenes when he imprints on her? During New Moon SCXOC
1. Abelard and Heloise

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Blah, blah, blah...**

**Anyways. I have a few things I need to get straight.**

**  
The girl's name is Annabelle Lee. People call her things like Anna, Anne, Bell, but only Seth calls her Elle.  
Didn't want yall to get confused and think I change her name very five seconds. I'm nice, huh?**

**And every chapter is named after a famous couple. Not Bragelina famous, but like Romeo and Juilet, Heathcliff and Catherine, and more.  
So, as you have already guessed, I need help with that. Review with couples.**

**And please, no Bella and Edward. -.- **

* * *

A crisp white crumpled paper fell onto my lap. Opening it, I didn't need a second guess to figure out who it came from.

_Douche._

Sighing, I pulled a black pen out of my jeans pocket and scribbled down one word that always gets her.

_Witch._

I threw the small paper to my right, nearly hitting her square in the nose. I had to stifle my laughter as I heard the paper unfold and her gasp. More scribbles, furious scribbles, and the paper was back.

_Ass, don't call me that._

_Scribble. Throw._

_Quid pro qou, witch._

Back and forth, everyday. Each 5th period drama class. Always the sam between us.

_Scrawny runt._

That little-

"Mr. Danovan! Seth Clearwater and Annabelle Lee are passing notes again!" The class snitch, Stacey Higgenson wailed. "I can_not_ listen to _the roles._" She said that like listening to _the roles_ are the most important thing ever.

My teacher, who is actually pretty cool when he isn't pissed, came up to me and my worst enemy. Frustration was plain on his face. He leaned on the corner of my desk and held out his hand. Elle sighed and surrendered our little fight. Mr D., who has no respect for privacy, read the note a few times before closing his eye and exhaling noisily.

"Clearwater, why don't you just ignore her?"

He doesn't understand. Me and Elle have been worst enemies since birth. Everything I do, she _has_ to do better. And for reasons unknown, I engage in her little games.

"Anna, leave him alone. Seriously. Must this go on every 5th period?" His voice rose. Higher and higher. "You know what? I'm fed up with you two!"

"We _all_ are." Stacey noted in her super nasally voice. Whenever I hear it, I just want to unclog my nose.

Mr. D. glared at her before continuing. "I make you write lines, you continue! I give you detention, you continue! I call your parents, and yet, you _still_ continue!"

"You called my parents?" Elle screeched. I couldn't help but snicker at her expense. (**to her expense or at her expense?**)

"Anyway. Nothing works. So you know what? I have the perfect thing for you." He walked back to his desk and began searching through the piles of paper.

"Suspension?" Elle cried.

Oh, _no_. My dad will_ kill_ me! He's already fed up with me and Elle. _Everyone_ is. He told me that if he got another call from Mr D., I'll be grounded for_ two_ months.

Now Mr. D. held up a paper, a mischievous smile taking up his face quickly.

Mr. D. I know you can't be _that_ mean. You love us, right? You wouldn't dare call me dad, right? You-

_Riiiiiiip!_

Stacey gasped. "Mr. Danovan! That was the list for the play!"

"I know." He said simply, stuffing it in the trash bin. "I've decided to make a new cast."

"But... But _I_ got the lead!"

"And now you don't." He turned form Stacey's gapping mouth to me. "Clearwater, you are playing Romeo. And Anna is your Juliet."

...

_Huh?!_

"Okay... Ew." Elle said, breaking the stunned silence.

"I mean it."

"I _refuse_ to do _a__nything with him." I wasn't looking at her, but I could tell her face was twisted with disgust._

"Suit yourself." He took the pen that was on his ear and pulled out the marking book. "This will cost you 30% of your grade, though."

"You can't do that!"

"You can't send notes in my class, but you do."

"Still!"

"Anna. Its my class. Its my rules. So you will learn the lines, you will do the play, and most of all, you will kiss Clearwater."

...

Wait. _What?_

Just before Elle could ague, the bell rang. I gathered my books in a daze, ignoring the guys's teasing kissy noises. When I stood up, she was there. Elle glared at me, a scowl filling up her face,

"I'm warning you. If your lips come _any_where near me, I _will_ file for sexual harassment."

And she left in a huff.

My worst enemy.

Soon to be my first kiss.

* * *

**You Liiiiike?  
Next part soon... After I update my other three stories. Check 'em out, why don'tcha? **


	2. Paris and Juliet

**lol, I just remembered why Annabelle Lee sounded so familiar. Its a name for one of Edgar Allen Poe's poems  
Imma shmart cookie :P**

**Anyways, 2 things.  
One, the POVs will change each chapter, one for Annabelle, one for Seth. Maybe even one for another character... **

**Two, KELLAN-RUPERT-LOVE-25! I love you sooo frckn much ;) Your my sister forever and always :D **

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, everyone knew about Seth and my 'punishment.' The boys teased him and the girls told me I was lucky.

I know. _Lucky._

Can you say wrong word choice?

"Anna," My best friend, Lisa, was trying to get me to see how 'nice' a guy Seth was. You see, she had a crush on him ever since _forever._ Even though she doesn't show it, I know she'll try to get the part of my understudy then try to get me sick. Or fake sick. "Seth has got to be one of the cutest, no, _hottest_ guys in 9th grade."

"Too bad he's a scrawny runt." I mumbled. Because he is.

"Muscles aren't _everything._"

"Liz, you know how much I hate his guts. Why are you trying to get me to like him?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate him? He never did anything to you. So _why?_" By now the whole table was listening intently to our conversation.

Deep inside, I knew she was right. But I have too much pride to admit it. "... I don't have to explain myself to you." I tried to make my voice all snobbish and annoying. Like Stacey's.

"You're just saying that. Truth is, you don't have a reason." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard that people who hate someone for no reason, love that person. They're just trying to hide it." An 11th grader, Kim, said, all a-matter-of-fact-like. She was clutching her binder, which was covered in writing and hearts. Mrs. Jared Tinsel. (**Right last name?**) She only wishes.

I got up and slammed my hands on the table. "I do _not_ love Seth Clearwater! I could never _ever_ love him!"

The doors swung open as I was screaming this. _He _walked in and _he _heard me. _He_ glared at me and I was too shocked to glare back.

He's _mad?_ Why? If I don't love him, why does he care? Its not like _he_ love _me._.. Right?

"Awwwh!" Kim cooed. I shot her a murderous glare. She giggled and winked back.

"Did you see your face? Your eyes?" Liz giggled as well.

Kim made a show of putting her hands on her heart. "_Love._ Its _love_, I tell you." She sighed loudly as she stared at Jared's back. "You're so _lucky!_"

Ugh. That word. Do they not understand what that word means?

Happening by chance, especially as desired. Do I desire Clearie? NO.

At that I got up and stormed out of the caf.

Fuck you, Mr. D. Fuck you.

* * *

The sunset was breathtaking. A soft orange glow danced on the water, which rippled in delight. The wind whispered pleasures to my hair. It danced, the long locks that were to my knees were up in the air. Waving, billowing without a care.

I was perched on a jagged rock, in my old sun dress. The pastel I was holding swiveled and twisted on the page.

Capturing the epitome of beauty.

It resonated radiance.

Radiance. Beauty.

Its funny how we all have our own different views on beauty. I'd like to think that everyone has at least a handful of people that think they are beautiful.

...

Except for Stacey.

She's one messed up chick.

I mean, even CLEARIE has people who adore him. Lisa is one.

But _why_ do I hate him?

"We better get started." A voice stated from behind me.

I jumped, I was to wrapped up in thought to hear him walk up to me. "Get lost, Clearie."

I heard him sigh. "Elle, I do _not_ want to fail the single most passable classes in the history of classes."

That _was_ true. But I would still take failure over kissingmy worst enemy.

"Elle." He sat down beside me. I moved to the other side of the rock.

"Why are you using that tone of voice?"

"What tone of voice?" He sounded genuinely confused.

"You're talking like you're better than me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may be good actor, but I know you, Clearie."

He snorted. "You don't know a damn thing, Elle."

"I know you're a total ass who gets on my nerves."

"Elle..."

"Oh, shut up." I stood, about to leave when I felt him grab my wrist.

"Stop acting childish. Its just a kiss." He was my height, but he tried fruitlessly to tower over me. Scrawny runt. I'll be surprised if he _ever_ grows.

I pulled my hand away easily. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you _want_ to kiss me."

I stalked angrily away from him. He thinks he's desirable? I don't want him

I would _never, ever_ want him.

* * *

**:D**


	3. Antony and Cleopatra

**One of my fave parts.  
And thanks Confessed. for the couples :D

* * *

**

Its just a kiss.

That's what i had convinced myself. That's what I had wanted to convince her.

I _really_ don't want to fail. I cannot believe she'd rather fail than kiss me.

She can be such a bitch sometimes.

After she had stormed off, I noticed that she left her notebook behind. A beautiful sunset was drawn on the page.

Wow. I never knew Elle was an artist. Guess you learn something new everyday.

Out of nowhere, my stomach began to rumble and I threw up on the sand. I stared at the muck, my face distorted in disgust, as I kicked sand over it. Checking the notebook, i was happy I didn't get any on it. Then my vision began to blur. My head was spinning and my body felt numb. I staggered into the forest before blacking out.

* * *

My limbs felt foreign to me. Long, muscular... _Furry?!_ My tongue was hanging out of my mouth and it was long... Too long. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt heavy.

This isn't my body.

I had a _killer_ headache and I couldn't move. My stomach felt as if there was acrobats on trapeze ropes tumbling about.

This is not my body.

I heard a wolf howl and it was almost as if I could _understand_ what it was howling about. I wanted to _howl back_.

This is _not_ my body.

_Seth!_

And that was not my thought.

_Seth, I know you're confused right now, but you have to listen to us..._

That sounded like... _Sam?_

_Yeah, its me. Now-_

... Did Elle put something in my sandwich at lunch?

_Seth..._

I'm sure this is just some dream...

_... Do you know what werewolves are?_

_Defiantly _a dream.

_Seth, listen to me._

Maybe a crack dream...

_Seth!_

I immediately listened. I didn't _want_ to, I just... _did._

_You _will _listen, Seth Clearwater. Okay?_

_O-okay..._ I unwillingly thought back to the Sam-like voice in my head.

The voice in my head began to spin a tale-filled in with other voices, ones I seem to remind me of several boys in the rez-so _incredible_, so_ludicrous_, so_ unbelievable_, that I _had_ to believe it.

_Open your eyes. _The Sam-like voice told me.

My eyes flew open. I was in a forest. My view-which, by the way, was ten times better than it ever was-was framed by thick lashes. When I tried to gasp in shock, I barked. When I put my hand in front of me, I saw a paw covered in coarse sandy fur.

I have become a _werewolf.

* * *

_

**Not much to say after that...  
Except REVIEW :D **


	4. Lord and Lady Macbeth

**So, here I am again.  
I usually don't do this, but I'm happy yall reviewed and read so fast!  
So, its my pleasure to put in another half hour for yall!

* * *

**

I awoke with a start. That dream... I shook my head violently. I do _not _want to think about it.I hugged my knees to my chest and chewed on my bottom lip furiously. I cannot believe what I just dreamed about.

But... It felt so... _right._

_No._

No. It doesn't.

I dreamed of Clearie.

I dreamed I was kissing Clearie.

I dreamed I was kissing Clearie _passionately._

Yup, folks. _Passionately._

I disgust myself.

Shaking my head again, I hopped out of bed. I walked to my mirror and studied my reflection. My long corkscrew curls were wild-splaying hither, thither and yon. Angrily, I threw it into a thick knot which was supposed to be a bun, but got lost along the way. My hair was too thick and frizzy.

With my hair out of my way-for now, at least-I examined my face. Creamy caramel sprinkled with dark freckles. My eyes were like headlights. Bright, hazel head lights. I am average.

Not beautiful.

Not even _pretty._

Average.

I sighed and looked at my clock. 4:15am. I walked to the window and let the wind blow on my face. A wolf howled in the distance. I have no idea why, but it made me sad. It sounded hurt, wounded. Like its life was being torn away from it and it was left with nothing.

This time a gave my head a good smack. What was I thinking? _A wolf?_ Who _cares?_ Closing the window, I decided to keep my hands and head busy. I decided to straighten my hair.

* * *

_Diary,_

_Today was weird, to say the least._

_Seth wasn't here. People said it was because he was embarrassed about what Mr. D was forcing us into. But that doesn't make any sense._

_Seth isn't like that. If he was brave enough to face me, why couldn't he face a school filled with zit covered, rebellious freak shows?_

_And it seems like there is some kind of inside joke making rounds. Whenever I walk by, kids would wink and ask how Mr. D was. I thought they meant the whole you-have-to-kiss-Clearie thing until one 12 guy told me to 'spread my legs for the D-man.'_

"Bell!" I heard my mother scream.

I could hear something in her voice. Something _off._ I slammed the book shut and hurried down to her. She was... _crying?_ Something about her crying made me want to cry too. It was too sad, she looked so broken.

"What happened?" I asked my step-dad, Gavin.

He was about to reply, but my mother beat him to it by wailing; "Harry Clearwater died!"

H-Harry?

I couldn't breathe. Harry was like my uncle, he was so close to me-as much as I detested his son. I couldn't comprehend it. It was too painful.

"Of what?"

"A h-h-h-h-h-heart attack!"

Gavin hugged her to his chest. "Go get dressed. We have to go to the funeral."

I walked up the stairs and dressed in a daze. I didn't bother putting my hair up.

Poor Sue.

Poor Leah.

Poor _Seth._

I really hope he's okay. Seeing him sad over something I didn't do, honestly, I think it'd kill me.

* * *

**Okay, I know its not really eventful or whatever, but the Diary entry is UBER IMPORTANT to the future chapters.  
So read it ALL, mkay? :D **


	5. Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler

**Ahaha, Puddledrop, I love you :D**

**

* * *

**

I did it.

I did it.

_I _did it.

My father is dead. And I did it.

"Seth, sweetie," My mother's voice was cracked, she was trying to be strong for me. "It wasn't your fault... I should have warned him."

I patted his back.

He had a heart attack.

_I _did it.

It happened too fast. He left us too fast.

My world has crashed beneath my feet.

* * *

I didn't really listen to the eulogy, or rather I _couldn't_. I was too busy hating myself.

Until _she _walked in.

She looked so _beautiful._ No one compared to her. You know those 'super models' you see everywhere? Yeah, they look like crap compared to _her. _Her eyes, her face, her _body_. So graceful, so elegant. Except her hair. Why did she straighten it? Her natural curls are absolutely _gorgeous_.

It was like I was seeing Annabelle Lee for the very first time.

Why haven't I seen her beauty before?

Oh, yes. She's my enemy. I supposedly _hate_ her.

Was my anger blinding... _all that?_

...

What anger was that again?

"Why are you staring at Anna that way?" Paul whispered. Ever since I became a wolf, I have been hanging real close to what Sam called 'The Pack.' It isn't so bad, except for Paul.

"Wha-huh?" I hadn't realized that I was staring for that long.

"Dude, you've been staring at her for, like, ten minutes now."

I forced my gaze forward and Paul chuckled.

"Fallin' in love? What was that Sam called it? _Imprinting?_" He poked my arm. "You imprinted on your worst enemy! Luckily she's a looker. If she wasn't so young, I'd hit that."

For some weird reason that set me off. The way he talked about her, _looked _at her, made me go insane with anger. "Shut the _fuck_ up, Paul." I snarled, unable to keep my voice down.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, relax. Sorry I said anything."

* * *

I stood by my dad's grave. It was long after everyone left, but I didn't want to go.

Mom explained it to me. She told me that Granddad was a wolf, but Dad wasn't. He was so surprised to see me as one, he had a heartattack.

I had to focus all my energy on not crying, not... _Phasing_, was it?

"Seth..." _That voice..._ I turned to see a very depressed Elle. It hurt to see her that way.

"That's the first time I heard you say my name in years." I said, trying to be smooth and funny like those ladies men you always saw on TV.

"Shut up." Oh shit. Her eyes filled with tears. If it hurt to see her sad, it tore me apart now.

Unthinkingly, I reached out and grabbed her hand., lacing my fingers through her's-it marveled me to see how much they fit together, like it was meant to be. "Don't cry. Please."

"How can I not? How come you aren't?" She cried harder and it shook me up. Even though she was pissed, she didn't let go. Only held on tighter. It made tingles run up my arm.

I didn't answer that. I was afraid that I _would _if I did. Minutes passed in silence.

"You do know," She began once her crying subsided. "That this will be the one and only time I'll ever be nice to you."

I looked down at her, pleading with my eyes. "I hope not."

She looked up at me, meeting my gaze, questioning my sudden seriousness. "You... You changed somehow... Gotten _taller?_"

Which was true. Apparently transforming into a over sized furry beast has that effect on you. Sam had told me that I was going to get much taller, and stronger, within the next few months... I wonder if she'll think it's weird. I wonder if she'll like it...

...

I think I'm... _falling in love._

With _Elle._

* * *

**Okay, no more, my parents are getting pissed.  
The 'I'm doing my homework' excuse is starting to dry up. :P **


	6. Mr Rochester and Jane Eyre

**Shoutout to Doomeddarkchild for the wicked awesome name.**

**And Puddledrop, its my early birthday gift for you. XD**

**BTW: When reading the previous chapters over, I found a few mistakes.  
So, bare with my stupidity, cuz it ain't ever gonna leave. :P

* * *

**

I wish it was all a dream.

Harry dying and all.

But going back to school on Monday and seeing Clearie's face, I knew it wasn't.

"Hey," I said softly.

He just nodded, without even looking at me. If he didn't have a right to be depressed, I wudda punched him in the face.

"OKay, class, today..." I heard Mr. D's voice fade as I stared at Clearie's profile.

The more I studied Clearie, the less I heard, saw or _thought_ of anything or anyone else.

I was right before. He _had_ changed. His jaw was more angular, less boyish, more man-like. His neck was slightly thicker and his shoulders seemed more broad. The biggest change was his hair, though. It used to fall down in front of his eyes, reminding me of those shaggy dogs that people seem to have to make a dozen or so movies about. But now he cut it short.

Not that it didn't _look good_, just that it makes him look _older._ _Mature. Serious._ All the things he _isn't_.

He's childish and giddy and _happy_. But that scowl that seems wielded to his face makes me worry.

My eyes trailed downward and I nearly gasped at what I saw.

The same shirt that was baggy on him last month was _bulging._ With _muscle_. His arms, even though they were lanky, they were laced with wiry muscle. And his _abs._

Although that _stupid_ cloth was covering them, I knew he had a six pack.

After that thought crossed my mind, I couldn't stop staring all period.

* * *

"Did you _see_ Seth?" Lisa whispered as we walked down to the caf. "He is absolutely _gorgeous_! He grew up so _fast_. He looks so..."

"Manly?" Kim finished. "But not as awesome as _Jared_. Did I tell you? _He asked me out!_"

I rolled my eyes, but I was happy for her. Kim is a great girl. Kim and Lisa chirped happily as I opened the doors.

...

Why are they all staring at me? Why did they all fall silent when I walked in?

I slowly walked towards my usual table, suddenly self conscious. Did I have my shirt on backwards? Is my hair sticking out of place?

All of a sudden, _it_ started.

"Hey, look!"

"It's the slut!"

"The teacher's pet!"

"No!_ Mr D's_ pet!"

"Yeah!"

The Stacey stood, an evil smile on her lips. "How _else_ could she get _my_ part? She _obviously_ used her _assets_ against Mr. D."

My jaw dropped. Was _this_ what those stares were about the other day?

Everyone was laughing along with the she-devil. "Slut! Slut! Slut!" They were chanting.

My eyes welled up with tears as I ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Not much to say, but READ ENVIOUS LUST. Its my other twilight fanfic.  
A lot more emotional than this. **


	7. Hamlet and Ophelia

**And another....**

**ahaha, doomeddarkchild, you must be psychic....

* * *

**

I was shaking, I was that pissed.

How _dare_ they speak of Elle that way?! Have they ever _seen_ mirror in the whole of their insignificant lives?

I swear, Stacey probably got her shorts from the free fabrics bin at Fabricland.

And her friends? Do _not_ get me started on that _scarf_ she calls a shirt.

I was seeing red, I knew I was about to phase. I felt a hand on my shoulder, holding me down as well as comforting me. I looked up to see Sam wink down at me.

"Shut the _hell_ up. Sit down and eat."

A _stupid_ 11th grader got up and scowled at Sam. "Why should we?"

Sam let go of my shoulder only to walk-calmly-up to that... that... _son of a bitch._

Wait.

Did Sam just... _punch him?_

Now I know he was holding back and all, but that kid went _flying_.

"That's why."

At once, everyone was silent. Sam came back with a wide grin on his face.

"If I let _you_ do it, everyone would probably die." He said just a little too happily. "Now go sweep your princess offa her feet."

Hah. She's too..._ Elle_-ish too be swept off her feet.

When I walked out of the caf-it took a while to calm down-I could hear her crying from the janitor's closet.

If I go back to that room, I will personally pick every single damned kid's heads offa their necks.

And I knew I could.

"Elle?" I softly knocked on the door.

"G-go away, you jerk!"

I sighed and opened the door.

And stopped in my tracks.

* * *

**More the day after tomorrow.**

**I am so mean, with the cliffhanger ending and whatnot. :P**


	8. Jim and Della

Clearie's face twisted into a mix of anger and horror. He rushed me, grabbing my wrists and backing me against the wall. He was shaking; violent, quick shakes. I was scared, I have never seen him so… _emotional._

"What the _fuck?!_" The blood that was flowing from my wrists now seeped through his fingers and down his arms… His very muscular arms… "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you? Do you _want_ to die?"

He was in my face now, he looked murderously angry. "Yes…"

Clearie stared down at me. "Why?" his voice was thick with emotion. "Why would you try to take yourself away from me?"

I ignored the thrill that made rounds in my body. Because it didn't belong there. Because I hated him. Because _it wasn't meant to be_.

Why did that hurt as much as it did?

I tried, unsuccessfully, to wriggle out of his iron grasp. "What the _hell_ has gotten into you these past days? You act as if you give a _fuck_ if I cut myself!"

"That's because I do!"

"Yeah, well, _don't_."

"You know what your problem is? You can be so annoying sometimes." He spat that word out and glared down at me. "You act like the whole world is against you when, really, everyone wants to be you. You saw them in there, people jump to criticize those they envy. Stacey envies your grace, beauty, charm… The fact that people _adore_ you. And yet, you try to do stupid shit like this."

"That's not true…"

"Yes… Yes it is. Now, if you want to get Stacey back, meet me at 10pm here at the front doors."

And he left.

Just like that.

Funny thing is, he told me he cared about me complete with a scowl on his face and a hard edge in his tone. Not to mention calling me stupid repeatedly.

I ain't ever gonna find another Seth Clearwater.

…

But I still hate him.


	9. Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet

I squatted behind a bush. I was dressed in all black; black shorts, black shoes, black socks, and a black shirt. I didn't really feel comfortable in the shirt but I didn't want to give Elle the wrong idea.

"Yo." It was exactly 10 when she came crawling into the bushes. Her lovely lavender scent hit me like a freight train.

Not bothering with pleasantries, I grabbed her wrists, checking for new cuts. My eyesight was incredible, I still wasn't used to it. Even in the dark, I saw perfectly.

Deep cuts ran down and up her wrist; the blood was dry, but it didn't start to heal.

Another wolf fun fact; we heal fast.

This morning I cut myself with a knife. I didn't even blink and it looked like I got cut two days ago. If only she healed fast, then I wouldn't be taunted by those self-inflicted scars.

Without thinking about it, I leaned down and kissed it. I could feel her wrists grow warm under my lips. Her heart accelerated, as if she were scared. Or excited… It _did_ sound like that, excited.

Never mind, that's probably me ego running wild.

"Er… Okay?" She pulled her wrist away and didn't meet my gaze. "Is this what you wanted? Because if it is, I can leave."

"No," I answered too quickly. I think I'm scaring her… "S'not. You wanted to get Stacey back, so let's do it."

Oh, god. _Let's do it?_ What was I thinking?

"… Alright?"

Tonight, my friends, was going to be long.

Hadley…

Han…

Henderson…

Higginson.

I pulled out the file and felt Elle's breath tickle my neck. I was suddenly super aware of her body.

She was standing behind me, clutching the back of my shirt anxiously.

"You got it?" More tickles.

"Y-yeah… Whoa, she's a smart one." Nothing but full marks, incredibly good comments, and a multitude of extra curriculars. Not a single flaw.

"Lemme see that." She was already back to being the crabby teenage girl, when only minutes before, she was the scared little toddler.

Elle yanked the file from my hands, spilling the contents all over the tiled floor. "Dammit…" She muttered under her breath.

Picking up the papers, I remembered why we were here.

The play.

The _kiss_.

A wide grin grew on my face.


	10. Arthur Dimmesdale and Hester Prynne

**Noticed that my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter.  
I'll try to make them longer :P

* * *

**

"Wipe that stupid grin offa ya face, this ain't funny." I snapped. It was horrible, I knew we'd get caught.

"Hey, Elle…" Ugh. He was really enjoying this. "Hey, hey! 'Member why we're here?"

"To ruin Stacey's perfect grades?"

"No, well, yes, but… Before that."

The play! "Oh, yeah."

"It's in two weeks."

"So? Imma play sick and let Stacey do it… Oh, wait. Her parents might not let her 'cuz of her grades." I chuckled.

It was suddenly very quiet. Clearie wasn't even breathing. I felt his hand grab my chin and jerk it toward him.

I didn't understand what was going on. First we are sworn enemies, then we are _actually_ normal. And then _this._

What is this?

What is this _feeling_?

I know it isn't disgust. Hatred. It's something very foreign to me. _Ecstasy_.

Now I wasn't about to admit that I _liked_ the way his lips felt against mine. Or the way his wide, _strong_ hands gently cradled my face. Or even the way his warm body felt pressed ever so lightly against me. No, siree. Not today.

Because we were _supposed_ to be worst enemies.

Because I _hate_ him.

Because…

I couldn't bring myself to think the last one. It hurt. It hurt for some unknown reason, but it _did_.

He pulled back. A small smile was on _those_ lips. _Those_ eyes were peering down at me, evaluating my response.

"No…" I whispered. "No…"

I got up and ran.

Ran from the school.

Ran from my criminal acts.

Ran from _that_ boy.


	11. Ethan Frome and Mattie Silver

**Indirose, imma steal your idea. :)**

**And thanks to all my reviewers, you guys rock!  
Just for you, soserene93, I'll stop with the 'F' word. :) **

**

* * *

**

The next day was... Awkward?

Thinking back, I have no idea why I even did that. But I _had_ to. Why? Don't ask me, ever since I became this huge furry _thing_ I have absolutely no control of my life anymore. Its kinda creepy.

I sneaked a peek at Elle from the corner of my eye. She _looked_ like nothing happened. She was _acting_ like nothing happened. But just _what_ is she thinking?

At times like this, I seriously wish I was that Edward Cullen guy.

"Anna? Clearwater? I'd like to see you two after class, if that's alright." He glanced at Elle. "When I say 'if that's alright,' I'm being polite. So you have to."

I wonder what he wants. I sat through the rest of the class, concentrating on _not_ staring at Elle. It was obvious she didn't like me, she shown me that last night.

At least she didn't punch me.

When class was _finally _over, I timidly walked up to Mr. D, afraid of what he'll tell us.

"Have you two gone over your lines?"

And before I could even think about answering, Elle pops out with: "Yup, we even practiced together."

I just stared at her, why is she lying? And didn't she say she wouldn't do it?

"Good, good. Now, tonight we are going to have a script run through and I would like it if the leads would _actually_ show up this time." He gave us a pointed look.

Whoops. So much has happened lately, I totally forgot about after school rehearsals.

"Sure, we'll be there." Why is she speaking for me again? More importantly, why am I so tongue-tied when I'm around her all of a sudden?

Oh, yeah. I foolishly decided to kiss her. I really am an idiot.

* * *

Sam and the pack already knew about me imprinting on Elle. They also knew about me kissing her.

And her rejecting me.

So, of course, it was hard for Sam to let me go alone to the rehearsal because I might 'lose it,' or whatever. They hadn't followed me to the auditorium, but I was sure Sam had sent Paul or Jared to watch me from somewhere inside the place.

It was like they thought I'd _actually_ hurt her. As if I could. She's just so... There is no word it even explain her, she was that amazing.

"Okay, why don't we sit down and go over the first part, then we'll act some of it out." Mr. D. began to point us to the area we were to sit.

I sat down and couldn't help but look for Elle. I went through the crowd of people three or four times, but I couldn't see her. Where was she? _She_ was the one who said we'd be here. _She _was the one who said we practiced our lines. _She _was the one who lied so openly to our teacher. So why isn't _she_ here now?

"Clearwater?" Mr. D. motioned for me to stand. "Anna?... Where is Anna? We cannot have Romeo without Juliet. Its like having milk without cookies! Where is she?"

"Um, I don't know. But I'm _pretty_ sure she'll be here..." I cursed Elle in my head repeatedly.

"Pretty sure? _Pretty_ sure? How can you be _pretty_ sure? Don't you have classes together?"

"No, your's is the only one." Thank god for that. It was hard enough to pay attention in Drama with the whole 'imprinting on Elle' thing, but _all_ my classes? I'd be failing...

"Oh. Does anyone else have 8th period with her?"

"I did." Stacey piped. "She walked out of Mrs. Still's class with Aaron James."

Aaron James? _Aaron James_? What the hell? All the guys in school say he dry rapes girls! Elle _had_ to know that, right? Right?!

I began shaking, seeing red. If he so much as touches her... I trailed off, my shakes were getting faster.

"Yo. Mr. D!" I heard Paul jump up the stage. "Seth's mom is outside, she want's to see him." Without waiting for an answer, he began tugging me off the stage.

"Um, sure. Why don't we start with another part? Hmm? Chase?"

By the time Paul got me out of the school and into the woods, the red completely engulfed my view.

Aaron James is going to die tonight.

"Dude! What the hell?" Paul pushed me to the ground.

"Aaron James..." It sounded more like a growl than words.

"What about that perv? What does that have to do with you nearly _killing_ those kids?"

"Aaron James..." I wanted to tell him, but my anger only let that name out.

_Slap!_

"Get yourself the hell together and tell me already!"

I steadied my breathing and reluctantly pushed the heat to the center of my body. "Aaron James... He and Elle..."

"Isn't Aaron that-"

"I know that already! Why the hell do you think I'm this pissed?!"

"Oh. I thought you were pissed over the fact that she was with another guy period."

"... I am." I got up and started for the school.

Paul was too fast for me. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest, narrowed eyes. "I can't let you go."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"If I let you go back, you might phase, and if I let you go look for Elle, you might kill the poor guy."

"Poor? That guy is a piece of crap that deserves to die." Those words sounded weird in my mouth, I'm not this cruel. Something's wrong with me these days.

Even Paul stared at me weirdly. "You alright man? I think I ought to take you to Sam..."

"Go ahead. I think I'm about to lose it."

Looks like Sam is always right...

* * *

**I'm sorry I didn't put in the part when Seth catches Elle with Aaron, but I really want it to be in Elle's point of view.**


	12. Jack and Gwendolen

**Soserene93, I used the 'B' word :(  
It seemed to fit, but I won't use it again.  
Forgive me? :D**

**

* * *

**

Let me anticipate what questions are flying around in your head at this moment.

Why is she doing this again?

Why did she run away from Clearie last night?

Why is she ditching rehearsal to hang out with Aaron? Who happens to be one of the scariest guys in the history of scary guys?

Well, the answer is, I don't know.

I don't know why I said yes when Aaron asked me hang.

I don't know why I ran away last night. I have a pretty good guess for this one, though.

I'm a coward.

Yup.

I know what I felt when Clearie kissed me; I know I liked it. But, I'm afraid. Of what? You tell me. Because, I haven't the slightest clue.

"So, Annabelle, what do want to do?" Aaron moved closer to me as he said this, but I flinched away.

"Umm, I donno."

"Come on. I know you wanna do _something_." Was it the way he said that, or just the tedious way his eyes appraised me head to toe that made me cringe? "Hey, let's go for a stroll in the woods."

Hold it!

Red light!

Alert!

Stop now or forever hold your peace!

"Uh, I don't think-"

All of a sudden he grabbed my wrist and went for the woods. "Something wrong?" He said this over his shoulder as he dragged me along. "Do I scare you?"

Um, yes?

But I kept quiet, I was too afraid of the painful way his arm was locked around my wrist to say a word. I don't know why I was quiet, I was _never_ quiet. I'm always way too stubborn and tough.

A lot has changed in the past few days, that's for sure.

Aaron stopped. He turned to me with a creepy smile on his face that sent shivers up and down my spine. "Annabelle, I've had my eye on you for the longest time…" He pulled me closer as his free arm constricted around my waist.

"Let go of me..." My voice was small, helpless.

"Great, I love it when they fight back." Aaron pushed my back to a large tree trunk and twisted my wrist, pinning it to the tree. He began to kiss my neck. Biting. Sucking.

I was screaming, my wrist was throbbing in pain. Aaron's knees were at my thighs, pushing them open. On instinct, my knee jerked up, hitting him square in his manhood. He stumbled backward, curses spewing from his lips.

"You're going to regret that, you stupid little bitch." He lunged at me and struck me. My head flew to the side and I tasted blood in my mouth.

I was going to lose my life today.

Either that, or I'll lose my virginity.

Aaron's hand grabbed my chin, forcing my face to turn to him. His eyes were blazing, and not in a good way. He pressed his lips against mine, grip tightening on my chin. I did whatever I could, I shook my head furiously and I kicked. But after every movement, pain shot up my left wrist. I couldn't take it anymore.

Defeated, I slumped to the ground. I didn't even need to look up to see the pleasure in his eyes.

"Are you ready to give in to your desires?"

I whimpered. What was I going to tell my mother? What was I going to tell Gavin? What happened if _everyone_ knew?

I heard Aaron lean down. He looked like he was going to touch me and I flinched.

"Don't be like that, honey. I just want... Oh crap." He straightened immediately, looking into the forest. He must of heard something. Or seen something...

It was almost dark now, dusk hung over the trees like a protective cover. I could barely see fifteen feet in front of me; no one would find me. Maybe if I screamed loud enough...

I let out a wordless shriek. Aaron's head whipped around, a mask of rage covering his features. His hand rose again, this time it was a fist. It came down fast and blood was not only in my mouth, but exploding from my nose as well. My own hands flew to my nose and new pain erupted from my wrist. The two pains throbbed in sync, making it much worse.

Aaron wasn't finished. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me up to his level. "You wanna scream again?" His voice was low, making him sound all the more dangerous.

I just stared, unable to speak through the torture.

"You aren't even worth the trouble..." He threw me back down, and my head _thunked_ against the large trunk.

I immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The darkness was disorienting. I couldn't tell whether it was dark from the night, or I was yet to wake.

I _felt_ like I was awake; you can't feel a pain that clearly when you're dreaming.

The first thing I noticed was the breeze. My clothes were torn.

My stomach sunk. He got what he wanted...

Tear welled up in my eyes.

The second thing I noticed was the huge shadow that stood over me. It wasn't human...

_Great_, just _wonderful. _First attacked, then eaten by wild animals.

I hastily tried to get to my feet, my knees, _anything_ that would get me away from the dark shadow. It all happened fast.

The shadow growled,

Pain shot through my wrist again,

My head hit a low branch,

And right before I blacked out, I heard _it_.

Not _it_. His name. _The_ name.

"Seth,"

* * *

**YAY! :D  
I loved writing this chapter, so leave many reviews, mkay? :) **


	13. Algernon and Cecily

**Need help :(  
Not with this story, but with my other Seth fanfic. So go to my page and read _Envious Lust_, please. :)**

**

* * *

**

"Seth,"

Paul came up behind me, disappointment in clear in his deep voice.

He probably thinks I killed that monster. But I didn't. Death is too painless for him. I sighed, well, I made a sound that's the closest thing to sigh that a wolf can make, and trotted off into the woods.

"Paul, I didn't kill him..." I slipped my shirt over my head and walked back over after I phased.

"I know, but I'm afraid you scared her..." He stared down at Elle. _My_ Elle.

I walked over to her and took her into my arms.

"Seth,"

"What now?" He was really starting to annoy me.

"You might hurt her..."

I looked down. Her wrist was twisted in an way that I knew wasn't right. Aaron, Aaron, Aaron.

Its like he _wants_ to be ripped to shreds.

"What are we supposed to do? Take her to the hospital?" I wonder if that'll be the best thing. But I'd bet she wouldn't want people to know what happened...

"We'll take her to the elders." Paul said simply. He turned and walked off ahead.

* * *

Elle was whimpering in pain as Billy taped up her wrist. _My_ Elle was whimpering in pain thanks to that bastard.

"Tell me what happened again." Billy asked me.

"She didn't show up at rehearsal, and then Stacey said that she left school early with-" A murderous growl exploded from my throat. I couldn't help it. I forced my shaking to still, and swallowed hard. "Me and Paul heard her... scream. When we came over it was gone and she was lying on the ground..."

"It?"

I growled again.

"Oh..."

_My_ Elle had a gauze wrapped around her head and she was wearing one of my t shirts. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in worry. She was still unconscious. Most of th pack came, but I sent them away, when she wakes up, I don't want to frighten her more.

"Okay, all done." Billy sat back in his wheelchair and looked up at me expectantly.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to wake her up?"

"... Would that be the best thing to do?"

"I dunno, I'm not a doctor." He wheeled himself into his room. "Fine, take as much time as you need. Don't wake me."

I nodded and stared down at _my_ Elle. She is beautiful. Like out-of-this-world beautiful. Even with that sad, defeated look on her face.

After what felt like forever, her eyelids fluttered. She whimpered and tried to turn her body around, but she ended up falling off the sofa. And into my arms.

"No! Let go of me, you stupid-!"She was thrashing around wildly until she moved her wrist. She immediately stopped and winced in pain.

"Elle?"

Elle looked up and met my gaze. "Clearie?... Did you see...?"

"See what?" I didn't want to upset her more, she looked like she was already on the verge of tears.

"See... Never mind."

"Elle, I don't know what happened." Lies. "But no matter what, I'll protect you now."

"... What happened to you?"

"Nothing." I said that too quickly, she's bound to know I lied.

But she just narrowed her eyes at me.

"Will you tell me what happened?" I pressed.

"Nope."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, it doesn't concern you. And now, if you don't mind, I want to go home." She squirmed in my arms, trying to escape again. _Again_. I'm not going to let her leave me again. Even if it means stalking her.

"Wait, I want you to know something..."

She sighed and stilled. "What is it?"

"If there is _anything_ you need, anything at all, I'm here. Okay?"

Elle just squirmed some more until I let her go. "Whatever, Clearie." And I could hear the tears in her voice. As she left.

_Again._

* * *

**SHORT!! D:**

**I really wanted to get this chapter over with, in case you haven't noticed. The next chapter is going to be much, MUCH sweeter. :)**


	14. Anna and Count Vronsky

**If you want to know about exams... No. I probably failed. :D  
So, yeah I moped around for another week :(**

**Thank god report cards are in two weeks. Or rather, thank god for my stupid lazy teachers who haven't even touched our exams!**

* * *

For the entire week or so, Clearie followed me around, doing whatever I 'needed.' Opening the door, pulling out my chair, getting me lunch, yada, yada, yada. In summation, he was a total pain in the rear end.

"Elle, do you want ketchup with that?"

"Elle, do you want me to tell your mother that you have to stay after school for rehearsals?"

"Elle, do you want me to take you to your next class?"

My answer had always been 'no,' but he just smiled, tussled my hair and disregarded me completely.

He's worse than my mother.

Heck, my mother was never _that_ fussy.

"Hey, Elle-" He began.

It was early morning, and I decided to walk to school. Clearie, _of course_, had to stalk me.

"No, no. No." I said, not even looking at him.

"But-"

"No," I turned to face him. For a moment his beauty shocked me. Was he always that gorgeous? "I broke my arm, not my leg. I can walk. I can carry my own books, I can-"

"I was just going to tell you that the zipper of your skirt is open." He cut in with an amused look on his face.

"... Oh," Well, that's not embarrassing at all.

Looking back at Clearie's face, I couldn't help noticing how gorgeous he is. The way he smiled. The way he stood. The way his new short hair framed his face. The way-

"Elle?"

"Huh? O-oh..."

What is going on with me?!

* * *

It was after rehearsals when I did the stupidest thing ever. The sun was setting and Clearie's hair was flying around the air. We were sitting on the beach, drinking sodas that Clearie brought from his house. It was so hard to not to sneak a peek at his glorious profile every five seconds. His face wasn't perfect, but that's what made it so perfect. So beautiful, so amazing...

"Why are you looking at me all the time?" An amused smile played on his lips.

Flustered, I looked down. Was I always this... _girly_? Since when did I think _Clearie_ was beautiful? I'm not saying he _isn't_, just... What is wrong with me? I _hate_ this dude, I don't know _why, _but that doesn't matter. I. Hate. Him. And I am not going to change my previous thoughts until I know exactly _why_ I shouldn't hate him.

"Listen, Elle..." Oh, dear god. _Please_ don't let him go that way with this. "About that night I kissed you..."

He went there.

He just _had_ to go there.

"It's fine." Good Elle! Just look the other way so he won't see just how more than fine it really was. "We are gonna have to anyways."

"Fine? Is that why you ran off?"

"I was..." What was I? I'd like to know.

"Confused? Angry?" Why won't he just let it go?

"I dunno..." I felt his fingers close around my chin and pull my face to his.

"I'm sorry."

Before you judge me on what I did, let me give you three good reasons as to why I did do it.

One, his hair flying around was getting hella annoying.

Two, his eyes were burning with intensity. I have never seen that happen to that extent before... It put me in a trance?

Three, my gut... told me to do it? Okay, so i don't really have another reason, but this day will flash before my eyes one day, I might as well make it worth watching, right?

My hand found it's way to the single curl that was flying about and I tucked it behind his ear. Next thing I know, I'm leaning in, kissing the guy! I don't mean kissing, like a little peck, or even the time he kissed me in the office that night. I mean, full on, like, _tongues_.

My hands found their way to his hair and they were bunching it together, pulling him closer to me. His hands constricted around my waist, literally no space could be found between us.

Then all of a sudden, I stopped. I don't know why. I liked, I am sure of it, but... I stopped.

He immediately pulled back.

"Why the hell are you so _difficult?!_" He let go of my waist and sat back, anger plain on his features.

"Difficult?"

"I like you, you like me, _why are you making us so immposible_?"He stared off at the sun set, grimacing.

I couldn't speak. Euphoria was pouring from my ears! He likes me! He likes me! _He likes me!_

"Whatever." He must have took my silence as a negative thought, he got up and left me sitting there, still half dazed.

_HE LIKES ME!_

_

* * *

_

**Should I stop the story _before_ the play or do yall wanna read about it?**


	15. Newland Archer and Ellen Olenska

**The play it is. But, the play isn't for a couple more chapters.**

**I'm plannin' somethin' :D**

* * *

Why is it so hard to be mad at Elle?! Every time I see her, she gets this sad look on her face, which makes me want to punch the bastard who made her frown. But _I'm_ the bastard who did that. You can see how that doesn't work out.

Why did I say that?

Why did I have to be such a jerk, a _diva_.

I mean, that kiss is as far as I could ever get with Elle, so I should have been happy. She has way too much pride to admit she likes me. Or likes _kissing_ me, at least.

But wait...

...

What... What happens if she _doesn't _like me? That kissing me was her way of being nice, letting me down gentle. Or maybe she wants to know how it feels to kiss someone who loves her. (Figured out I did love her when I was kissing her. Takes one load offa my shoulders.) The only other guy that kissed her was-

A deep, but loud, growl escaped my lips and I began seeing red.

"Mr. Clearwater? Is there something you wish to add?" My physics teacher was staring daggers at me from the front of the room.

I cleared my throat and pushed the heat to the center of my body. "Uh, no. Sorry."

She gave me a pointed look, but turned back to the equation on the board.

I sighed. Good thing he didn't do... _it_. If Paul and I came one second too late-

No. I'm going to phase if I keep thinking about that fool.

I sneaked a peek at Aaron who was sitting across the room. His whole right arm, and left leg were completely covered by massive casts, his nose was bandaged up and healing after being broken, dark purple bruises were visible underneath his eyes after being punched. I heard he broke a couple of ribs, too. He said he was in a car crash. People think he got beat up, but who has _that_ much strength?

I smiled and cracked my knuckles. Aaron flinched at the sound.

...

Wow. I've changed.

I used to be so... _non gruesome_?

* * *

I am such a creep.

Let me repeat that.

_I am such a creep_.

Hmm, let us add it to my list.

So now I am a jerk, a bully, a criminal, an almost-murderer, a furry beast _and _a creep.

Oh, _joy_. As if I wasn't weird enough.

But I couldn't let _her_ go off alone. Yes, _her_. First I yell at her, and now I'm stalking her. Smooth, huh?

I shifted in the low bushes, still staring intently at Elle. She is beautiful. She is so beautiful.

I sighed. Why can't we just get over all this crap and just be together? I mean, _really_. Is it _that_ hard? Is her pride _that_ big? Was mine? Is it still? There's only one way to find out, really.

I shifted again, rolling back on my heels and rising out from the bushes. Elle wasn't facing me so she didn't see. I rubbed my sweaty palms on the front of my jeans and licked my lips nervously. Am I really going to do this? When I reached Elle, she seemed shocked to see me.

"I have to-" She began.

I couldn't help what I blurted next. She is beautiful. So very, _very_ beautiful.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!"

* * *

**SO FREAKEN SHORT!**

**but my parents are watching me like a hawk [REPORT CARDS D:] and I really wanted to get this on.**

**Plus it has a nice ending, I really didn't want to ruin it.**


	16. King Kong and Ann Darrow

...

...

Was he really asking what I hoped and prayed and wished he was?!

"I can't take this anymore!" He fumed. "I'm crazy for you! As much as it drives _me_ crazy, I still am! So there! I put my feelings on the table. Can you _please_ meet me halfway?"

When he looks at me that way, I can't help feeling my heart swell up and rise in my throat. I can't help my brain from malfunctioning. I can't help saying what's in my heart and not in my brain.

"I... I don't know. I'm confused. I won't run though. Just give me time to straighten out my feelings. I just don't want to lose-"_Finally_ I was able to clamp my freaken mouth shut.

I felt so naked. So vulnerable. With my nonchalant facade stripped away from me, I could no longer hide behind it, hiding from the pain.

Oh, how I hated myself for that.

"Again with the hiding. I thought we got over that." Seth grumbled, squatting in front of me.

He is absolutely gorgeous. So gorgeous, that I couldn't stop my eyes from getting lost in his many contours and muscles. I don't know how much my face was giving away, but judging by his expression, it must have been a lot. A sly grin slowly grew on his face as he studied me with dancing eyes.

"I have to show you something." He jumped up and grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you-" I stopped short when I realized.

"What is it?" Seth looked at my stony expression then at the direction he was pulling me, then my face again. Only now it had a soft expression. "I'm sorry. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

I looked past him and toward the forest. The setting of my many nightmares. From the dark green canopy top to the soft emerald bottom; it emanated my very fears. I rooted to the spot and narrowed my eyes at Clearie.

I should have known. I _should_ have known! I mean, what kind of guy-

"I'm sorry."

What…?

"I wasn't thinking clearly." He continued. "You don't have to come if you don't like, I'm pretty sure I can find somewhere else to show you."

I studied him. I mean _really_ studied him. Was he really like that little bastard? I want him not to be, but just because I want that, doesn't mean it's true.

I have to look at him for who he really, _really_, is. Not what I wish, or assume.

His eyes showed nothing but truth. But was it real? Although he doesn't have the same crazed lustful look Aaron had… Is he the little boy I've always hated? Or is he the man of my dreams?

I shook my head.

Why does he have to be one or the other? Why do I have this tugging rock in the pit of my stomach? Why do I have to feel so strongly for him? Why? Why?

_Why_?

I shouldn't worry about this now. Clear your mind, Elle. Close your eyes. Breathe. Open.

* * *

Darkness engulfed me. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't see anything. I was numb.

Suddenly, images flooded my mind. Mountains. Beaches. Deserts.

A wolf.

A sandy, gangly wolf.

That was the only consistent thing in the flitting scenes.

He sat, curled up, looking up at me with those liquid russet eyes. Those wide, innocent, beautiful, _familiar_ eyes.

I reached out to the beautiful and yet somehow familiar wolf. He seemed happy, leaning toward my hand. But before we could touch, a screeching metallic sound assaulted our ear drums. The wolf cowered. I searched the scene fiercely, looking for whatever scared the beautiful and yet somehow familiar wolf.

I was going to protect this wolf. Because I _love_ this wolf.

I awoke from my dream and wildly embraced my wolf-man.


	17. I'M BAAACK

Er, hello? Let me explain...

_"Being a teen has to be one of the hardest things in the world. It is the time when everything becomes clear and you finally realize how awful to world truly is. You finally notice the little things. Like how much you have to sacrifice for a friendship. Or how your parents aren't just as invincible as you thought. You even begin to subconsciously note and stash little quirks or things you hate about a certain person. You begin to get an ego; demand respect. Now throw in hormones and you're cap -sized. You have to deal with your changing body and how weird it looks now. It's an awkward age and anybody who survives it deserves some type of respect."_

I know that's a really dumb excuse for being absent for the past year (or whatever), but there was just too much on my plate and I didn't have the time nor energy to write.

But I'm back. And ALL of my stories are going to be picked back up and be better written, have longer chapters and overall just be better stories.

So I need your help to get back into this. I know that I'm the author and all, but what do **YOU** want to happen next? Comment, inbox me, whatever just help me entertain you. :)


End file.
